Cinderpaw's Wish
by RainStar from Sunclan
Summary: This is a small story about Cinderpaw after she fell from the Sky Oak, I thought of it because that Cinderpaw couldn't leave the medicine cats den until her leg mended, and she was spending so much time with Jaypaw, and when people do that, they usually develop feelings for one another... RATED T, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**None of these cats are mine, I thought of it while reading the parts after Cinderpaw fell from the Sky oak, and was kept in the medicine cats den with only Jaypaw to keep her company.**

Suddenly, the squirrel leaped from the Sky Oak and landed squarely on the neighboring tree, sending twigs showering down.

_Mousepaw froze._

I had to know squint to see the apprentice now, his paws frozen to the branch in terror.

"Good try. You may as well come down now." Spiderleg called encouragingly.

"I can't!" Mousepaw's voice was a mere squeak."Im stuck!"

Brackenfur sighed. "What are we going to do now?"

"I could go up after him," Cloudtail offered. Every cat knew he was one of the best climbers in the Clan.

"He's not going to get down by himself," Spiderleg agreed.

"Ill fetch him!" I said as I ran up and leaped onto the rough bark of the tree.

"Wait!" Hollypaw yelled.

"Get down here at once!" Brackenfur commanded.

I was intent on getting Mousepaw back to the ground, I jumped and clawed up the trunk and leaped from branch to branch. As I crept closer and closer, the branches got smaller and smaller. I turned around and looked down, the cats that had pleaded for me to return now have turned into mice sized blends of blacks, blues and hazels. Mousepaw was only a few branches away. I leaped again, but my back feet slipped and were hanging. Adrenaline flooded through me as I hung there, I gathered up my strength and heaved myself back up to the safety of the branch. Panting I called up to Mousepaw.

"It's okay, Mousepaw," My voice was swallowing with fear. "There's nothing to be frightened of." Except for the forty foot drop I thought to myself. Mousepaw began to ease down the branches toward me.

"That's it," I meowed."The next branch is really close. Just make sure you grip it with your claws and you'll be fine." Suddenly a bird screeched and Mousepaw slipped from the tree. I lunged forward and grabbed him, my paws scrabbling for a hold on the bark. I yanked him up with a huge grunt. Mousepaw's fur was standing straight up, tail lashing in terror. I wobbled, my claws sliding over the branch for a grip, churning in the air in panic, and then I slipped off. It passed quickly, the thoughts of death raced through my head trying to keep down the small sliver of hope that I will survive. I felt like everything above me seem to push me away, faster and faster, toward the ground. Hope dissipated as I neared the ground. Then anger flooded through me, I could leave my clan, make them pity my young death! If they wanted to pity over my lifeless body, they are going to have to wait a while longer because im not giving up so easily!I turned over and faced the ground, it was closer than I'd ever expect! To close for errors. I quickly faced away from the tree, positioned my legs, trying to balance. I closed my eyes bracing for impact, and I hit the ground...


	2. Chapter 2

I squinted as the morning sun shone through the entrance of the medicine cats' den, my leg felt bruised and broken. Jaypaw sat quietly grooming his fur next to me. I lifted my head up and blinked.

"Finally, you're awake, Leafpool has been fretting over you for days." Jaypaw's voice was filled with annoyance.

"Really? Why would she treat me different from anyone else?"

"And how should I know that?" Jaypaw's annoyance seemed to escalate.

I glared at Jaypaw, he didn't need to be so hostile all of the time, just once he could be nice. I laid my head down to go back to sleep. Just then Leafpool walked in,

"Oh thank goodness your awake!" Enjoyment and relief filled her eyes," I was getting worried that you might not wake up." I craned my neck to look at her,

"Can you call Hollypaw in here? I'd like somebody actually pleasant to talk to." Jaypaw turned his head toward me and grunted. Leafpool looked at Jaypaw and batted him in the head.

"Im sorry, but you need to rest, having Hollypaw in here would keep you from sitting still, you need all the rest you can get." Leafpool turned away and started to organize herbs. I rested down my head with disappointment and closed my eyes.

I awoke in the middle of a forest. Shadows that filled the landscape seemed to be watching me, listening to my every movement. I stood up, but my leg felt like stone, I barely moved before collapsing on the ground in exhaustion. All of a sudden a shadow moved in the corner of my eye.

"Aw, poor little Cinderpaw took a tumble from a tree did she?" The voice sounded sinister and taunting.

"Who, who's there?" Cinderpaw's voice trembled.

"It's a shame it ended up like this, you could of been a great warrior." The voice seemed to strip the air from her body and make her blood run cold.

"Wha-what do you mean?" Cinderpaw quivered.

"You could of kept your leg if it wasn't for those wastes of a fur!"Cinderpaw gulped, what was he getting at?"Think about it, you're "friends" basically volunteered you to go up there, all without even listening to what you even wanted."

"What do you mean? I wanted to go up there? I even went against my fathers orders!" Cinderpaw began to feel angry with this cat trying to turn her against her friends.

"What? You don't remember? They almost had to force you up ever inch of the tree? You begged and pleaded but they didn't listen. "Cinderpaw began to feel confused about what happened and what didn't.

"No, no! You're lying! They wouldn't do that." Cinderpaw's mind raced, is he telling the truth, it can't be true she thought, they wouldn't do that! All of a sudden another voice chimed in.

"Tigerstar get away from her!" The other cat seemed to glow, her voice seemed pure and clean.

"Cinderpelt!" The cat rose from the shadows, a massive scar stretched from it's throat and down his belly. Other cats began to filter in from the shadows, some glowed, but others seemed to suck in all the light around them. A cat came over to me through all of the chaos, her pelt glowed with beauty as she beckoned me to get up and come with her.

"Quickly we don't have much time!" The she cat exclaimed. I heaved as I got up, each step was tiring, but over time the sound of hissing and screeches faded into the background. All of a sudden I saw a beautiful landscape ahead of me, the flowers and grass blowing in the wind, the sound of birds chirping and the steady trickle of a stream. It seemed the complete opposite from the place I awoke. I was almost there, until I felt a set of claws rake down my back and I went unconscious.


End file.
